


Roommates

by HedaEarp



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, G!P, G!P Clarke Griffin, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:48:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24374557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HedaEarp/pseuds/HedaEarp
Summary: Lexa has been thirsting for her new roommate.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Comments: 25
Kudos: 669





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> But they’re roommates!

I’m drooling. I know I am but I can’t help it.

I want her-no I  need  her on every inch of my body. If anyone knew the terrible terrible things I’d do for this girl,  to this girl , especially in her current state they’d laugh at me for eternity.

Clarke is leaning against the counter slurping the last of the milk out of her empty cereal bowl while reading something on her phone. Her hair is a disaster. Her shirt is wrinkled from top to bottom and one of the legs of her boxer shorts is hiked up her thigh. To be fair she just rolled out of bed but good god is she sexy. It doesn’t help that my eyes can’t stop skirting down to the soft curve of her crotch.

We moved in together a few months ago. Met just a month or two before that, friend of a friend. She needed a place to live, I needed a roommate. We hit it off fine but she doesn’t talk much and I don’t push. To be honest we only see each other really in the mornings and evenings, going to and from work.

When her friends are around though she’s a ball of light. Shinning and shimmering, bringing smiles to others faces. I don’t think she dislikes me but she doesn’t make much of an effort to interact with me.

Of course I thought she was cute the moment I laid eyes on her but I only started to be drawn to her a few weeks after she moved in. I don’t know what it is about her. Her charming smile, her lack of giving a fuck about what other people think, a contrast to my giving all the fucks. The fact that she’s an amazing painter. She’s cleanly which I love. Organized. But every once in awhile when we do interact she makes me laugh, whether intentional or not. She’s funny.

She’s bold as well though. Which I find intimidating of course. I’ve on more than one occasion caught her wrapped in only half a towel. I’ve only seen her naked back as she was headed for her room but who does that? Who walks around half naked in front of a new roommate? One morning when I was in a hurry to get to work I came into the kitchen to get out the lunch I made the night before and there she was, leaning against the counter eating her cereal, as she often does, and you can’t blame me for looking as it was super hard to miss but to say she was hard was an understatement. Full on display, morning wood. She was clothed of course but she didn’t even turn to face the counter to hide it, she just didn’t care. I was late for work, having a full on holy shit moment once I got to my car. The girl is hung.

The walls are thin in our apartment. Our rooms are side by side. The sound of porn is heard through the wall from time to time. I would be guilty if I said I didn’t find myself trying to listen, trying to hear her little gasps or moans and get myself off.

She doesn’t bring over hook ups though. Which is nice. I’d probably feel pretty shitty if she did, even though she doesn’t know how much I want to jump her. I’m hopeless.

~

It’s been a long day. I swing through the main entrance of the apartment complex and grab the mail before heading up. I flip through the mail once I get inside, idly walking forward into the apartment. Bill, bill, junk, late statement.  _ Late statement? _

I open the envelope and find that our electric bill is late. We split paying the bills individually, giving each other money for the other half of the bill before it’s due. I glance at the counter and see her keys next to her wallet, she’s in.

I walk down the hall towards our rooms and her door is slightly ajar. I scan the late statement as I push open the door.

“Hey Clarke, we’re late on the electric did you not pay-“ my left hand is on the door and I look up from the page and see her. I freeze.

Her feet are on the floor with her pants draped around them. She’s naked from her fine toned calves up to her waist. Her hand wrapped around her dick halfway down. The rest of her is clothed and laying back on the bed. Her head lifted in surprise.

“Oh!” I say, watching her hand slowly inch down to the base of her cock. “I’m-“ I stop. My face is on fire. My eyes are glued to her cock. It’s huge, just like I thought it was. The head straining and red, it’s wet, like she lubed it from base to tip.

I race forward and drop to my knees in front of her. Taking the heavy weight of her dick in my hands and begin to pump it eagerly. She smiles at me and I lean forward and run my tongue up the underside before taking her in my-

“Uhm.” Clarke says, obviously not ashamed to be walked in on in her own room. But probably feeling awkward as she’s gawked at none the less.

“Jesus-fuck-I’m sorry!” I say pulling myself from my fantasy and pull the door closed. “Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck.” I whisper to myself as I beeline for my room and slam the door behind me. To say I’m mortified would be the understatement of the century.

~~~

I try to avoid her after that. I spent the rest of my night in the room refusing to come out and she didn’t come knocking for us to have a conversation about knocking before entering.

Her friends are over, end of the week get together and I do my best to stay hiding in my room. I don’t know if she told anyone and the last thing I want is to be embarrassed by people I don’t know. The hours tick by and by 9:30 I’m starving. I had a long week and didn’t grab anything to eat before everyone showed up at the door. I can smell the pizza they ordered and it’s killing me. I can hear a movie playing in the living room so maybe they won’t notice me too much if I slip down the hall to the kitchen.

I crack my door open and listen for a few minutes before swallowing my pride and I slip out of my room. I have to pass the living room to get to the kitchen and I take a subtle glance to see everyone lounging on the couch and across the floor in front of the television. Clarke is against one arm of the couch, a foot tucked underneath her. Her eyes flit to mine and I look away instantly, my eyes zeroing in on the kitchen.

I open the cupboard and reach in not really seeing what I’m reaching for and grab a box of crackers. When I turn to hurry back to my room I bump into someone.

“Oh sorry.” She says, a smile on her face. 

“Sorry I mumble back.” It’s one of her friends, the Latina who I always see in a red jacket.

She begins to grin, but it’s a I know what you did grin and she gives me a quick once over with her eyes and my cheeks flame as I move around her to head back to my room. She told them.

I don’t bother glancing to the living room as I try not to look too rushed as I go back to my room. The door clicks behind me and I let go of the breath I’m holding and drop face first into my pillow, horrified.

~~~

It’s been a few weeks. I’m just as horrified as the moment I walked in on her but she acts like nothing happened. Still hasn’t said a word about it. But it’s making me feel less awkward about it as time goes on, bless her.

I’ll be honest, as horrified as I am I can’t stop thinking about her. About her dick. About how hard she was, how her hand slowly drifted down as if she was daring me to finish for her. Part of me wishes I was brave enough to.

When I’m not busying berating myself my mind is picturing her touching herself. What was she thinking of? Has she ever thought of me the way I think of her? I haven’t touched myself since it happened but it’s Friday, I’ve had some wine and my clit is throbbing with the images in my head.

Her keys and wallet weren’t on the counter where she always leaves them which tells me she’s not home. So I shower and slip into a loose tank top and some sleep shorts and slip into my fresh bed. I relax against the pillows for a moment, enjoying the cool feel of the sheets against my skin. I can see her in my mind, pumping her hand up and down her shaft, thrusting her hips up. Her other hand sliding into her shirt to fondle her breast. 

I close my eyes and breath slowly through my nose. My hand drifts to my shorts before sliding in, rubbing gently over my clit. The rush is instant, my clit pulsing under my fingers sends tingles everywhere. I gasp at the electricity of it. It’s been weeks and I’m so on edge it’ll feel so good to get rid of some of this tension.

I reach for my nightstand and grope around until I find the silk bag and pull it free. It’s a smallish sized dildo, thick enough to get the job done. I don’t think I’ll need the lube today so I kick my shorts off and slide it against my groin warming it up to my skin. The cool feels surprisingly nice as I grind against it, getting it nice and wet.

I bite my lip when I think of her again, picturing her rubbing her cock between my folds. A soft hum escapes me as I press it firmly against my clit. God I need this.

I adjust it so the head is at my entrance and begin to push it in. It’s almost embarrassing how easily it slides in but it’s instantly gratifying. I make quick work or pumping into myself and grinding my hips at the same time. My other hand works at my clit and it’s not long before my orgasm hits me. I push my face into my pillow as the moan rushes up my throat and I do my best to stifle it. My walls tremble around the silicone begging for more, begging for Clarke. It ends all too quickly and as great as it felt I’m left dissatisfied. My body goes slack and I sigh disappointedly. Maybe if I go again.

~~~

I’m in the kitchen washing my dishes from dinner when she comes in. I look up at her like a mouse caught in fear.

“Hey.” She says softly.

“Hi.” I say, trying not to be awkward.

“How was your day?” She enquires.

My mind flashes to just an hour ago in my bedroom and I can feel my cheeks turning pink. “Uhm, you know, usual.”

She hums in reply, passing just behind me to grab a bowl from the dish drainer beside me. Her arm brushing mine. She stops for a moment behind me and my mind races.

“Hm.” She mumbles to herself before moving to the fridge.

“What?” I ask.

“Nothing.” She replies, pulling a container of left over pasta out.

Knowing what I was doing before my mind instantly wonders if I smell like sex. Three orgasms could do that to you but I washed my hands and wiped myself up. I should smell fresh. Maybe I should have taken a shower again? Oh lord here comes the mortification again.

I hurry up and finish my dishes, grabbing a towel to dry my hands. When I turn to glance at her she’s watching me, leaning against the counter waiting for the microwave to finish heating her dinner. Her eyes trail down my body, still in shorts and a tank top and wander back up.

“What?” I say again, taken off guard.

“What what?” She asks.

“I left your mail on the coffee table.” I say changing the subject, feeling suddenly very exposed in my sleep ware.

She pushes away from the counter and walks towards me slowly.

I swallow, my heart hammering in my chest as I watch her get closer.

She pushes into my personal space, and I take a step back bumping into the counter. My eyes flutter as I struggle to take in a shaky breath.

A half smile slowly spreads across her face. She reaches behind me for something and takes a step back, a fork in hand. “Thanks.”

My jaw clenches and I draw breath in through my nose, it being easier to breathe as she moves away.

“Mmhmm.” I take the space as an opportunity to move around her and back to my room. I collapse against the door the moment it’s closed. My clit is throbbing again. I look down and can clearly see my nipples are harder than a rock through my thin shirt. “Fuck.” I whisper.

~~~

I crawled back in bed about an hour ago but my libido just won’t let up. She’s in her room and I can hear the TV on and I just want to walk over there and crawl on top of her and have my way with her.

I turn over and bury my face in my pillow before shamefully reaching for my nightstand again, pulling the silk bag free. I don’t waste time trying to warm it up and I raise up onto my knees and pull my shorts down enough to slide the dildo between my legs. I grunt into the pillow at the cold silicone but I start to fuck myself the moment it’s wet enough. I moan her name into the pillow imagining her behind me, fucking me fast as I push my dildo into myself.

I’m working myself up when suddenly there’s a dip in the mattress and I instantly collapse against my side turning to find Clarke watching me, her knee pressed into the bed.

“Clarke!” I gasp.

“Lexa.” She says, her voice dropped low.

“What are you...?” I say disbelieving, glancing to the door to see it half open.

“I heard you through the wall.” She says, her eyes are dilated and she boldly runs her hand over my thigh, covered by my comforter.

“I’m sorry.” I say embarrassed and pull the sheet closer to my chest.

“Don’t be.” She says.

“I-uhm.” I say, my heart hammering in my chest. I thought I was embarrassed before walking in on her but it doesn’t compare to how I feel now.

“Do you want me to leave?” She asks.

“What?” I ask in disbelief, I must have misheard her.

“Do you want me to leave?” She asks again.

“Clarke.” I say, speechless. 

“Lexa.” Her voice makes me tremble.

I look down at her crotch and see her hard bulge through her boxer shorts. She’s turned on. My breath staggers as I look up at her again.

“We live together.” I say lamely, not really a question.

“I’ve been sending you signals for weeks.” She says, pausing for a moment to watch my reaction before she pulls her shirt over head, her breasts full on display and drops the shirt to the floor. “I want you.” She practically purrs.

My clenched hand around the sheet slackens as my pussy clenches around the dildo that’s still inside me.

My mind is saying one thing but my heart is saying another. I don’t want to think about the consequences of sleeping with my roommate I just want to do what I’ve desired for so long. What’s the worst that could happen?

I make my split decision and pull the dildo free dropping it to the bed as I move towards her, the sheet dropping to my waist. My lips meet the skin above her waistline and my hands shake as I grasp her hips.

She tugs the sheets back, exposing my naked skin to the cool air. She doesn’t hesitate as she pushes me back into the bed, crawling on top of me.

My legs part and let her fall between them, her clothed groin pushing into my naked one. I gasp, clenching my hands to her shoulder blades.

Her lips find my neck, sucking and biting as they go. I arch up into her naked chest and tremble beneath her.

She tugs her shorts down, letting her cock free of its confines and she rubs the underside against my clit. I groan loudly at the feeling.

“I-I.” I try to speak, feeling how hot her skin is against mine.

She looks at me tenderly but with lust and I rest my hands against her collarbone, my fingers seeking purchase against her skin. I let out a shaky breath as my eyes roam over her skin, her neck, her face.

She reaches between us, adjusting her cock at my entrance.

“Clarke.” I say her name, I don’t know what for. I don’t know if I’m asking for more or trying to get her attention but she rubs the head back and forth over my clenching entrance and I’m spreading my legs wider for her pushing against the tip.

“Please.” I beg, the tension between my legs heightened.

She hums in pleasure as she pushes it forward, pushing in.

My mouth falls open feeling the stretch. My legs wrap around the back of her thighs trying to pull her in faster.

My hips tremble as I feel her cock sliding in, deeper and deeper. She’s stretching me but at the same time it’s not enough. My hands move up her neck, cupping her face.

“You’re so tight.” She grunts when she fully seats herself inside me. She leans back, her hands pressed into the bed, hovering over me and grinds into me, not pulling out. 

My mouth gapes up at her, my breath refusing to come and go. I look down where we meet and see smooth skin pressed into mine. She rubs herself into me and presses into my clit and I cry out, my heels dug into the backs of her thighs. 

“I’ve been thinking about this since you walked in on me.” She pants, shifting her hard cock inside me. “Filling you up.” She pulls back just enough before giving a quick jerk of a thrust back into me making me gasp. “Making you cum.” 

My hands slide down cupping her breasts and squeezing.

She moans, her eyes closing in pleasure.

“I wanted you so bad.” I rush out in a whisper, pinching her nipples. 

Clarke thrusts into me again, harder this time making me cry out again.

She lowers herself down to me, taking my lips with hers and kissing me hard. I wrap my arms around her shoulders holding her tight and she begins to thrust into me enthusiastically. I do my best to keep up, to meet her hips with mine but my legs are trembling so bad I’m sporadic. 

My orgasm is coming fast and I’m gasping against her lips. My body spasms but she doesn’t slow down. My pussy clenches around her cock as it continues to probe deep and fast. I arch back pushing my head into the pillows as it ravages me. I can feel myself gushing around her, my wetness coating both of us.

She pulls back, adjusting herself onto her knees and pulls my hips into her lap and fucks me still. My orgasm recedes but I can feel myself not wanting to let go of it. I pull my tank top off tossing it to the floor and my breasts bounce around without the barrier to contain them. 

“Fuck yes.” She grunts, her hips pistoning into mine. One of her hands reaches for my breast, groping firmly. 

I’m gasping for air but it never seems to be enough. “Yes yes yes.” I whine.

I look to our hips again and I see her thick cock as it slides in and out. 

She pulls out fully before moving back to bury her face between my legs. The swirling pressure of her tongue on my clit has my body jumping with pleasure. I bury my hands in her hair, trying not to grab on too tightly. Her fingers slide inside me, pumping wildly and I moan so loud.

She flips me over onto my front and pulls her hips up to meet hers. Her cock slides right in again and I grip the sheets. Her body leans over mine and I feel her tight nipples against my skin. She’s reaching deeper into me and I feel my orgasm approaching again. “Clarke, I-“

“Cum for me Lexa.” She gasps in my ear. She pulls back but keeps thrusting, pulling me up in front of her, her hands groping my breasts again. I slide my hand down between my legs and feel her wet cock, so hard and thick as it pumps into me. I grope her balls as they sway with each thrust.

“Ugh yes.” She groans in my ear. “You’re going to make me cum.” She proclaims.

“Please cum.” I beg.

She moans against my shoulder, thrusting harder, trying to go deeper.

“Please Clarke.” I beg again.

I feel her begin to falter. “You’re so big.” I moan. “So hard.”

Her hips begin to stutter.

“Yes Clarke!” I cry out. “I need you to cum, cum inside me.”

Her balls begin to tighten beneath my finger tips and she thrust deep into me stilling her movements for a moment, her hot cum shooting into me.

“Ugh Lexa!” She cry’s out, her hand squeezing my breast while her other hand grips my hips.

Her cum sprays deep, triggering my orgasm and my walls begin to tremble around her cock. My eyes squeeze tight as lightening goes off behind my eyelids.

“Yes baby.” She pants, thrusting her cumming cock into me. “Take all of it.”

My body shakes but she’s got a firm grip on me not letting me fall to the bed.

When both our orgasm begin to slow her thrusts do too, before altogether sliding out of me, letting our mixed cum drip from inside me.

She pulls me down to the bed with her, spooning me from behind, both of us catching our breath.

I feel satisfied. A small laugh escapes me as I cover my face with my hands.

“What? What’s so funny?” She asks, her hand caressing my hip.

“I needed that.” I say, my face flushing yet again.

“You should have said something.”

I turn to look at her over my shoulder scandalized. “I couldn’t.”

“Yet here we are.” Clarke replies.

I turn away from her again, letting out satisfied sigh.

“I’m hungry.” She states.

I grin, the butterflies in my stomach awakening.

“How about you?”

I hum in agreement. 

“I’m going to get cleaned up and then I’m going to make us something.” She kisses the back of my shoulder.

I look over at her again. 

“How does that sound?” She asks.

I nod silently, smiling at her.

“Okay.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I did a second chapter.

I look at myself in the mirror. I look the same. Except for what looks like a slight bite mark near my shoulder. I run my fingers over it trying to remember but it doesn’t come to mind.

There’s a soft tap on the bathroom door. “It’s ready.” Her a raspy voice comes through the frame.

I finish freshening up, try to fix my hair and look as presentable as possible.

I find her in the kitchen plating the food she made for us.

“Smells good.” I say, not really sure how to proceed from what just happened.

She looks up at me with a soft smile. “Thanks. Tastes even better.” She winks playfully.

I know I’m blushing.

I grab us some utensils from the drawer and pour us some drinks to give myself something to do. I join her at our small kitchen table.

“Cute shirt.” She says, taking a bite of her meal.

I look down and almost cringe. “Sorry, I just...grabbed what was closest.” I look up at her with a wince.

“Looks better on you.” She grins.

I somehow,without thinking, grabbed her discarded shirt from the floor and put it on without even realizing.

I push my fork around in my food distractedly. Do we have to talk about it? We should. We live together it’s not like we can just pretend it didn’t happen right? What if she didn’t enjoy it. I mean she finished sure, but what if it wasn’t satisfactory, what if it could have been better?

“Lexa.”

She startled me out of my thoughts and I look up at her. “Huh?”

“Eat before it gets cold.” She motions to my food with her own fork.

I give her a weak smile before taking a bite. She was right, it tastes even better than it smells.

~~~

We tag team the dishes even though I offered to do them since she cooked but she insisted on drying while I washed. 

It’s quiet, nothing but the sound of dishes as they’re moved about can be heard. I rinse the sink when I’m finished and dry my hands. I have no idea what to do with myself now. I should engage her in conversation but my mind is solidly blank.

“Thank you.” I say, but suddenly feel like I should clarify. “For the food.” My hands twist together in front of me. 

“You’re very welcome.” She says softly, watching me.

I nod, feeling painfully awkward and turn to go back to my room.

I feel her fingers lightly wrap around my wrist before I take a step away. “Hey.” 

I turn and look at her, eyebrows raised, heart pounding.

“Are you okay?” She enquires genuinely.

I open my mouth to speak but words fail me. I nod instead.

She tucks a lock of hair behind my ear, her fingertips trailing lightly along my jaw, her eyes following their path. 

My eyes flutter at the light touch, the attention she gives. My attention becomes unfocused as I tune in on every brush of her skin against mine. 

After what feels like an eternity I look up into her eyes and she’s watching me so intently. They bounce back and forth between mine before dropping to my lips then back again. 

My fingers tighten and I realize I’m holding onto her waist. I don’t remember reaching for her but I can feel her warmth beneath my fingertips so I know it’s real.

She cups the back of my neck and takes a half step forward bringing our lips together. Everything stops, time, my breathing, my heart. The world ceases to exist. 

When her thumb brushes the base of my scalp in a caress it jumpstarts everything and I kiss her back. It’s slow and gentle and soft but so full of desire. 

She’s so gentle, not like before when she let herself feel, let herself lust for me. She kisses me so softly as if I might break at any moment. And who am I kidding, I might.

She pulls away, just enough to let me breathe, her forehead leaning into mine. “I’ve wanted to do that for a long time.” She confesses in a whisper.

I close my eyes and will this not to be a dream. When I open my eyes she’s still there, still cradling my face. 

I pull her to me and push her back at the same time. She almost stumbles but I’ve got ahold of her as I lead her into the living room. 

Our kiss grows intense the longer it lasts and before long she’s bumping into the couch and I’m pushing her back to lay on it. Her eyes are heavy as they watch me crawl into her lap and she runs her hands up my thighs, gripping my hips. 

I lean down to kiss her and rub my hands along her collarbones. I can feel her fidgeting beneath me, eager to rub herself against me.

“Is this okay?” I ask.

“If you’re okay, I’m okay.” She leans up to kiss my neck.

My eyes fall closed as I bite my lip at the sensation. 

Her hands slide under my shirt, caressing the skin of my lower back. I feel her growing hard again underneath me and it awakens something in me. I’m aching for her even though we just did this and I did this myself just a few hours before that. I feel insatiable.

“We don’t have to.” She whispers against my skin, noticing my hesitation.

“No I-“ I look down at her and I feel breathless. Her eyes are so blue as they look up at me almost as if she’s in awe, as if I’m the most beautiful thing she’s ever seen.

“I want to.” I say, reassuring her. “I just don’t want you to think I’m going too fast.”

“Do you think _I’m_ going too fast?” She asks surprised as if the thought never occurred to her.

“No, of course not.” I reply firmly. “I would never tell you what you can and can’t do with your own body. I just..” I trail off, avoiding her eyes. 

“Think too much?” She finishes the sentence for me, ducking her head to meet my eyes. 

“Maybe?” I wince, making eye contact. 

“We don’t have to do anything you don’t want.” She says firmly. 

She looks ready to throw in the towel on my behalf but I feel her between my legs and she wants this, she wants me.

I throw caution to the wind.  


I lean forward and give her one last kiss before I scoot back down her legs and lift her shirt, kissing across her ribs. Her hand buries in my hair, rubbing my scalp. 

I untie the waistband of her sweats and tug them down slowly, revealing more skin. When the curve of her cock begins to appear I kiss the skin softly, earning me a soft hum of approval. 

I look up at her and see her eyes are closed, her head pushed back into the cushions. I tug the pants lower, revealing more skin. I reach in and tug her thick member free. It’s thicker than I remembered in her bedroom all those weeks before.

I look up at her again and she’s watching me now. I’ve come this far I don’t want to go back now. I run my hand up slowly from the base to the tip before bringing it to my lips.

She purses her lips together, her eyes wandering over my face as she brushes my hair away from my eyes.

With an open mouthed kiss I kiss the tip, feeling the heat radiating off it between my lips.

She bites her lip and takes a deep breath.

I open my lips wider and take half the head into my mouth, dragging my tongue along the underside of it. I feel her hips underneath me struggling not to thrust. I figure I should put her out if her misery so I open my mouth that much more and take her in. Letting it go as far as I can.

She moans at the other end of the couch, her hand griping my hair.

I suck but not too hard and let my tongue massage her skin as I pull her slowly from my mouth before pushing her back in.

I pick up my pace and start to rub my hand up and down her shaft to where my hand meets my mouth. Before long she’s a moaning shivering mess.

“Lexa.” She pants.

I pull her cock from my mouth with a light popping sound and crawl up her body to straddle her again.

She immediately pulls me down to kiss her, her tongue swirling over mine.

I let my hand continue to lightly tug on the head of her cock.

“You’re so hard.” I comment, approvingly.

“Just for you, only for you.” She replies trying to catch her breath.

I did not put underwear back on when I freshened up, whether intentional or not so when she slides her hand between my legs, she smiles and doesn’t say anything. She can see just how wet I’ve gotten since she kissed me in the kitchen.

She rubs my clit and it feels amazing but I need more.

“I want you.” I whisper against her lips. “I need-“

She nods, cutting me off with a kiss.

I rise up on my knees and position her at my opening before beginning to slide down her shaft.

She grunts, watching herself disappear inside me, eager to push deeper but holds herself back, letting me set the pace this time.

She feels bigger this time and it feels more intense, almost as if I’m on the mend from last time. But I take her in fully until I feel the tip pushing into my cervix.

“Fuck.” I whisper, feeling how big she is.

“Are you okay?” She asks, caressing my face.

I nod, my eyes roaming around her face. “Yes.”

I grind against her, not letting her slide out. “Yes. Yes. Yes.” I start to mumble feeling how good the stretch is, how deep she is inside me.

Her hands move to hold onto my hips helping me grind against her. She starts to gently pump deeper into me, pushing harder into my back wall and it has me gasping for air.

“Clarke.” I whine out, gripping her shoulders.

“That’s it Lexa.” She encourages as she subtly starts to pull out a little at a time with each gentle push.

She starts to pull my hips up as hers drop lower into the couch before pushing me back down as she thrusts up to meet mine.

Her eyes trail from my face down between us as she watches herself fuck me.

I lean both my hands into the couch on either side of her head and start to meet her thrust for thrust.

“There we go.” She encourages again.

I bite my lip looking down at her and nod my head emphatically.

“Does that feel good?” She asks, her breath coming quicker.

“Yes.” I gasp and soon I’m coming off her cock almost to the tip before dropping back down on it. Her hips still beneath me and she lets me do the work. Her head pushing back into the couch as her eyes roll back into her head.

“Fuck Lexa.” She groans.

I lean back so I tower over her and start to lift myself with my thighs, bouncing on her cock.

I pull her shirt from my body when the temperature gets to be too much and I grab my breasts to keep them from bouncing too much.

Her mouth drops open when she finally lays her eyes on me, taking in what’s before her.

“Fuck I’m gonna cum.” She whines.

I pinch my own nipple, knowing it’ll drive her wild but it feels so good I don’t stop.

She brushes her hand up between my breasts before sliding further up and snaking around the back of my neck pulling me down to kiss her again.

I can feel her legs spread as she digs her heels into the couch locking my legs in place and she begins to thrust into me.

She feels so good and I feel myself tighten around her pounding cock almost trying to push it out but there’s no where for me to go, no way to close my legs as she drills into me.

“Clarke!” I gasp in surprise, feeling my orgasm coming fast. 

She leans her forehead into mine, panting along with me. “Cum for me Lexa.” She grunts, thrusting faster, her eyes locked on mine.

My body tries to inch away from her but she’s got me firmly in her hold, her thick cock filling me over and over.

I grip her wrist with one hand and her shoulder with the other and cling to her as she pushes me closer to the edge. 

My walls tighten, squeezing her impossibly more and she starts to chant “fuck fuck fuck!” Softly but then louder as she gives a final deep thrust and she hits my back wall and I feel her shoot against my cervix, pulsing her cum into me. Her hips shake into mine and my walls tremble around her hard cock, aching to be filled by her, to be taken, to be claimed. I push back into her hips and she collapses against the cushions and my hips take off of their own accord, riding her hard and fast and erratic. She cries out in pleasure as I milk her of everything she has, pushing it as deep as I can make it go.

My orgasm rolls over into a second and I jut my hips against hers until my walls tighten up again and I lose all energy as I cease up, all my muscles in my body going tight. My mouth falls open in a whimper as I look down at her, watching me and she gives a few last gentle thrusts into me, helping me ride it out. She hums in pleasure still trying to catch her breath as she fills my clenching cunt.

I collapse over her, gasping for air, the room fading in and out of darkness.

I swear I feel her lips against my forehead but I can’t quite be sure because it’s the last thing I remember before I slip into slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ll think on if I’m gonna do a third chapter 🤔


End file.
